A fire shelter is a compact, tent-like structure providing emergency protection to a firefighter entrapped by an advancing forest fire. The fire shelter is constructed of a heat-reflecting foil bonded to the outside of a fiberglass cloth or the like. The combination of materials allows the fire shelter to be accordion folded into a compact brick that may be carried with the firefighter at all times. The fire shelter is deployed by unfolding it into the shape of a triangular prism or pup tent. The shelter is greater in length than the height of a fire fighter and open at the bottom, except for restraining straps, and enclosed along its remaining four faces. The firefighter uses the fire shelter by lying face down on the restraining straps with the walls of the fire shelter enclosing the firefighter's body as separated by an insulating air space. More information on the fire shelter and its use is contained in "Your Fire Shelter" and "Your Fire Shelter","Beyond the Basics" published by the United States Department of Agriculture, Forest Service, Technology and Development Program, under Codes NFES 1750 and 2179, hereby incorporated by reference.
In order to protect the fire shelter during prolonged periods of storage, it is sealed in a vinyl envelope having pull tabs that may be used to tear the envelope open when the fire shelter is needed. The vinyl envelope and fire shelter are further protected from abrasion and damage by a surrounding rigid sleeve which in turn is contained in a fabric pouch of material similar to that used for backpacks and the like. The pouch has a hinged flap providing a cover which may be fastened closed with Velcro-type strips attached to the flap and pouch. The fire shelter pouch is required as part of the firefighter's regular personal protective equipment, either attached to the firefighter's belt or the firefighter's backpack.
A fire shelter is inevitably deployed under emergency situations and time is frequently of the essence. Ideal deployment is in an area removed from large amounts of combustible material. For this reason, the initial stages of deployment may occur while the firefighter is running to a safe deployment area. At this time, the removal of the fire shelter may be hampered by the firefighter's dropping of his or her backpack to obtain greater mobility and to jettison dangerous combustible materials such as fuses.
When the flame front passes over the fire shelter, the corners of the fire shelter can lift up under the force of flame-induced winds. Gloved hands are needed to hold these corners down. For this and other reasons, it is desirable that the firefighter be able to deploy the fire shelter with gloved hands.
Rapid deployment of a fire shelter is not always possible. On the Dude and California fires in 1990, people trying to escape entrapment tried to deploy fire shelters on the run. They were unable to do so, and at least six people were caught by the flame front before they could fully deploy their shelters. None survived.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fire shelter that is easier and faster to deploy.